L'Ombre et la Lumière
by Anawielle
Summary: Alors que la Révolution se prépare, Oscar s'autorise un court répit dans le domaine des Jarjayes en compagnie d'André. - Se situe approx. après l'épisode 36


_L'ombre et la lumière_

D'après l'œuvre de Riyoko Ikeda, _La rose de Versailles_

Oscar, comme souvent, se tenait face à la grande fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur l'immense entrée du château des Jarjayes, bras croisés dans le dos, debout, droite et silencieuse. Le docteur lui avait demandé de se reposer et lui avait donné quelques mois à vivre tout au plus, à la condition qu'elle se ménage. Et Dieu seul savait combien elle aurait aimé retourner dans sa maison familiale, à Arras, à se promener au bord de la plage, dans le calme et la tranquillité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Dehors, le peuple grondait. La famille royale avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle, et elle ne savait que faire. Sa loyauté envers Marie-Antoinette avait toujours été infaillible, mais ses principes commençaient à triompher d'elle dans le combat qui l'opposait à un peuple affamé et furieux. Ce n'était pas sans une pointe d'amertume et de tristesse, et elle avait tenté d'en avertir la reine, mais sans succès. Elle savait combien la reine se sentait seule et abandonnée de tous, combien le poids de son rang lui pesait. Son amour impossible avec Fersen, la mort du jeune dauphin et un peuple qui ne demandait qu'à voir son cou gracile tendu sous la guillotine… Pourtant, Oscar ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Elle ne pouvait renier ses principes et obéir à des ordres qui lui demandaient de tirer sur le peuple sans sourciller. Elle savait que c'était une trahison et ne parvenait à s'en déculpabiliser qu'en songeant que Marie-Antoinette avait à ses côtés l'inébranlable Fersen et à la tête de la garde royale, Girodelle… deux hommes sur qui elle pourrait compter en toutes circonstances.

Elle soupira. La reine n'était pas telle que le peuple le pensait, mais à présent elle payait ses erreurs, les erreurs d'une femme que rien ne prédestinait à porter un si lourd fardeau. En cela, elles n'étaient pas si différentes.

Car Oscar sentait quelque chose se briser en elle peu à peu. Elevée comme un homme, elle avait appris à brider ses sentiments, à être implacable. Mais cette éducation contre nature révélait à présent ses faiblesses, et la femme qui était en elle reprenait peu à peu ses droits. Comme les choses auraient été différentes si elle avait reçu la même éducation que ses sœurs ! Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien. La liberté qu'elle avait reçu en même temps que son nom ne pouvait échoir à son véritable sexe. Comme ses six sœurs, elle aurait été probablement mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas dès son plue jeune âge, obligée d'étouffer un peu plus chaque jour dans des corsets sans jamais rien dire… Non, elle ne leur enviait pas cette vie là. Mais la sienne n'était pas toujours rose non plus. L'honneur de sa famille reposait sur ses frêles épaules, des épaules de femme, quoi qu'on en dise.

Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur la vitre froide.

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix familière se fit entendre :

-Oscar ?

-Tu peux entrer, André, murmura-t-elle sans se retourner.

André… son ami d'enfance, son compagnon de toujours, son fidèle soldat. André qui avait perdu la vue de son œil gauche et commençait à perdre celle de son œil droit, André qui avait trop de fierté pour le lui dire. André, son cher André.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour se poster à son tour devant la fenêtre, tout en la surveillant d'un air inquiet.

-Tu sembles soucieuse, Oscar, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…

Il la devinait plus qu'il ne la voyait, mais il était toujours aussi doué pour discerner ses sentiments… c'était comme un lien entre eux, une aura que lui seul pouvait voir, pas avec ses yeux… peut-être avec son cœur ? Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta muette, incapable de parler. Oui, c'était évident qu'une véritable tempête se levait en elle. Un océan de contradictions soulevé par son éducation, ses valeurs, ses devoirs, et ses sentiments dans un indémêlable combat intérieur.

-Tu te rappelles, quand tu t'es opposé à mon père ? Tu as dit que tu m'emmènerais, que nous fuirions d'ici.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face.

-Pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ? Je suis prisonnière ici, quoique je fasse. Ou je déshonore le nom des Jarjayes et trahis Marie-Antoinette que j'ai toujours servie fidèlement, ou je renie mes principes et je m'engage dans une lutte à mort contre la liberté et les opprimés…

André écarquilla les yeux, puis tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Tu as raison, Oscar… mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Elle prit la main d'André dans la sienne.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, André. Dis-moi, toi, puisque tu me connais si bien.

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, raffermissant sa prise sur son poignet gracile et qui maniaient pourtant l'épée mieux qu'un homme. Il ne pensait plus apprécier ce contact un jour.

Il voyait son visage, mais c'était parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur. En vérité, il ne devinait que le mélange indistinct du rose délicat de sa peau, du bleu intense de ses yeux et de l'or flamboyant de ses cheveux. Refusant de songer qu'il ne verrait peut-être plus jamais le visage de sa belle Oscar, il répondit d'une voix aussi douce que possible :

-Rouge ou blanche, une rose reste une rose.

Il sentit le contact de sa main se raidir légèrement à l'évocation de ses mots, mais elle la laissa dans sa paume.

Oscar savait à présent qu'il disait vrai. Elle avait tenté de fuir qui elle était, elle avait cru aimer Fersen, et avait trouvé ainsi un moyen de découvrir ses sentiments de femme sans risques puisque Fersen n'avait d'yeux que pour sa reine et que cet amour était une fin de non recevoir… Elle serra son poing libre. Comment pouvait-elle oublier qu'elle était une femme lorsqu'elle devinait de telles faiblesses en elle ? Elle avait voulu se montrer dure, implacable, et s'en était avérée incapable. Elle haïssait cette faiblesse qui la rongeait, la fragilisait. Malgré tout, elle le savait, André avait raison. Elle ne regrettait pas la voie que son père lui avait choisie. On ne l'avait pas obligée à porter l'uniforme, elle avait eu ce choix là. Elle avait pris les armes et s'était dirigée vers une carrière militaire, avait suivi ce chemin sans jamais douter, droite et fière.

Elle avait toujours été fidèle à ses principes, et n'avait jamais fui devant le danger. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre quoiqu'il arrive, elle le savait, et le temps perdu ne pourrait être rattrapé si facilement. Elle allait se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait, ce pourquoi elle s'était toujours battue. Si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait ici, en France, parmi ses hommes, pas à l'étranger. André l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

-M'accompagneras-tu, André ?

-Bien sûr, Oscar… Comme toujours…

Les yeux d'Oscar s'emplirent de larmes à ces mots et elle détourna son visage. Puis, n'y résistant pas, elle se jeta contre sa poitrine, et André, surpris, l'enlaça d'un bras protecteur, sans un mot, savourant le contact de ses cheveux de soie contre sa joue. Contre son torse, il sentit la main d'Oscar se crisper sur le tissu de sa chemise avec une force rageuse, pleine de détresse.

Tous les non-dits qui planaient autour d'eux semblèrent disparaître face à tant de sincérité, aussi bien dans les larmes d'Oscar, que dans les bras rassurants d'André.

Elle était incapable de lui dire qu'elle allait mourir, qu'elle savait qu'il devenait aveugle, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé que lui, et surtout, incapable d'assumer le fait que si elle s'en était rendue compte plus tôt, elle aurait pu éviter tout ça et tout ce qui allait suivre. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses, et il avait toujours été là… sous son nez. Le seul homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se laissa sangloter, laissa sa vulnérabilité s'exprimer auprès du seul homme qui ne la jugerait pas, qui la connaissait assez pour la comprendre. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis elle se détacha lentement de lui, l'air hagard.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas titubants, ses yeux encore embués errèrent dans le vide, tentant de se donner une contenance, avant de tomber sur la grande peinture qu'on avait fait d'elle, vêtue à la manière de Mars, dieu du combat, sur son cheval blanc, et elle s'y attarda quelques instants… Un peu sans s'en rendre compte elle murmura, machinalement :

-Il n'y a pas de couronne de lauriers sur ce tableau, André…

André resta quelques secondes interloqué, d'abord déstabilisé par le manque de transition puis par la signification de ses paroles. Baissant la tête, il se sentit à son tour impuissant et furieux, contre son œil qui le privait de tant de choses… comme de ce tableau qu'il ne verrait jamais. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé le voir, surgissant des ténèbres de sa vision, flou quoique suffisamment distinct, mais il comprenait à présent que ce n'était qu'un leurre fourni par son imagination, sa propre vision d'Oscar, sa propre peinture s'il avait su manier le pinceau. Redressant la tête, il bredouilla :

-Je le sais bien Oscar, je voulais juste dire que ça aurait pu ajouter quelque chose…

Oscar n'ajouta rien, respectant son secret qui n'en était pourtant plus un et se contenta de répondre, en s'essuyant les yeux, redevenant maîtresse d'elle-même :

-Oui… oui, tu as raison.

Tout en songeant une nouvelle fois « Quand arrêteras-tu de me mentir, André ? » mais au lieu de ça, elle murmura :

- Allons-nous promener André, cela fait si longtemps…

-Bien sûr, Oscar. Je vais sceller les chevaux.

Et il disparut sans un mot. Oscar resta quelques minutes face au tableau, pensive, avant de le rejoindre. Elle ne devait pas le laisser trop longtemps seul. Il avait peut-être juré de veiller sur elle, mais à présent elle était malade, et il bravait les dangers avec son seul œil valide dont la vue se faisait de plus en plus vacillante elle aussi...

L'air était doux et printanier et une sorte de nostalgie flottait dans l'air… ou peut-être était-ce simplement le cœur d'Oscar qui repensait aux longues promenades qu'ils avaient partagés, aux batailles à l'épée, et aux courses sur la plage d'Arras. Ils avaient partagés tant de choses, déjà…

Elle monta sur son valeureux cheval d'un bond souple, et André en fit de même. Pour la première fois en plus de vingt ans, il remarqua quelque chose qui l'amusa : le cheval d'Oscar était aussi blanc que ses cheveux étaient blonds, tandis que le sien était d'un brun qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa chevelure sombre. L'ombre et la lumière. Comment n'y avait-il jamais fait attention ? Il sourit, puis éperonna son cheval pour rejoindre Oscar, qui galopait déjà bien loin devant lui.

Le vent fouettait son visage, ses cheveux, agressait ses yeux au point de lui en tirer des larmes, mais elle allait toujours plus vite, comme pour fuir ses ennuis… mais cette fois, c'était la dernière fois. Elle finit par ralentir en s'apercevant qu'André ne la suivait pas, mais presque aussitôt, celui-ci surgit de nulle part, l'air de la targuer, avant de la dépasser.

Sans doute comprenait-il mieux qu'elle, encore une fois, ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Il fallait qu'il lui change les idées.

Cela fonctionna. Un sourire étira ses lèvres minces, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire ainsi, et son fier étalon, qui piaffait d'impatience, s'élança aussitôt à la poursuite de son confrère.

Elle le rattrapa et arriva à sa hauteur, et alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte, bien décidée à le dépasser, André s'élança de son cheval et sauta sur le sien. Elle perdit l'équilibre alors qu'il la percuta, mais se redressa assez vite, et sentit deux mains autour de sa taille. Surprise, elle comprit qu'André avait réussi à prendre place derrière elle sans comprendre comment il avait réussi ce tour de main.

-Tu auras du mal à m'échapper, à présent, se réjouit-il à son oreille.

Habituellement, elle gagnait à ce jeu là et soupçonnait d'ailleurs souvent André de ne pas avoir réellement lutté. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait ni vainqueur ni perdant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer, sourire aux lèvres :

-Ah, vraiment ?

Avant de lâcher les rennes pour le pousser de toutes ses forces. Le cheval s'affola, hennit et se cabra violemment. André, surpris, ne parvint pas à se rattraper et bascula en arrière, entraîné par le poids d'Oscar.

-Mais ma parole, tu es devenue folle, Oscar ! eut-il juste le temps de crier avant de glisser du cheval. Ils tombèrent dans l'herbe en roulant l'un sur l'autre, couverts d'hématomes, comme souvent lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble autrefois, en se battant comme deux teignes mais avec également beaucoup de complicité. Le cheval, pendant ce temps, continua sa course en direction du château. Oscar ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et bientôt, André la rejoignit. Puis elle se releva, s'épousseta, et tendit une main à son ami pour l'aider à se redresser, ce qu'il fit.

Encore essoufflée, entre rire et douleur due aux courbatures, elle parvint à murmurer :

-Rentrons. Il faut ramener les chevaux.

André acquiesça, souriant, et, boitant, se soutenant l'un l'autre, ils prirent le chemin du retour en riant comme deux enfants.

Mais lorsqu'elle revint au château des Jarjayes, elle avait le cœur lourd. Chaque image se gravait dans l'esprit d'Oscar avec une précision pénétrante. Jamais elle n'oublierait ces moments, peut-être les derniers qu'ils partageaient. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

A peine arrivés, alors que le soleil déclinait peu à peu, elle quitta André, lui demandant de la laisser seule quelques instants, puis disparut sans un mot, s'isoler quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de réfléchir, car ses idées étaient claires à présent, elle avait simplement besoin de se retrouver un peu seule. Comme souvent dans ces moments là, elle s'installa à son piano et se mit à jouer, avec dextérité et habileté, yeux fermés… Les notes s'envolèrent, se succédèrent avec une fluidité qui lui était propre. Dans toute la maison, le son du piano, vibrant et pénétrant, raisonnait. Comme souvent, c'était du Mozart, qui reflétait bien son caractère passionné et impétueux, mais comme souvent, vers la fin du morceau elle s'improvisa une composition personnelle.

André, derrière la porte de ses appartements, qu'il s'était apprêté à franchir, s'appuya contre un mur en croisant les bras et ferma les yeux pour l'écouter jouer. Ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait été tourmentée par ses sentiments pour Fersen, elle s'était mise à jouer du piano. Il avait bien vite compris, sûrement même mieux qu'elle, ce que cette façon de s'exprimer signifiait en réalité. Il était pourtant convaincu que ce soir, il n'était pas question de Fersen et ne comprit pas bien pourquoi il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

Le morceau fini, il resta quelques secondes dans le silence, puis regagna les écuries où il entreprit de nettoyer les stalles, comme le simple palefrenier qu'il était. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Oscar vint le retrouver.

« Habille-toi aussi bien que tu le pourras et fais vite, nous allons à un bal. J'ai envie de danser.

L'unique œil visible d'André s'écarquilla.

-Un bal ? Mais voyons, Oscar, tu n'y penses pas, je ne suis pas noble !

Sans être de la noblesse, il avait eu accès à Versailles et à bien d'autres mondanités que son statut ne lui aurait pas permis si Oscar n'avait pas été noble et colonel de la garde royale. Pour autant, il n'était pas question qu'il se mêla aux nobles et dansât avec eux. Il se demanda donc ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

-De grâce, fais ce que je te dis ! rétorqua Oscar d'un ton doux mais qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, avant de disparaître.

André resta là quelques secondes, entre perplexité et surprise, avant de répondre, plus pour lui-même que pour Oscar qui avait sûrement déjà rejoint ses propres appartements :

-Bien, mon colonel.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de différences de rang entre eux. Certes, Oscar était une noble et occupait un grade important, alors que lui n'était rien et devait tout à la famille des Jarjayes qui l'avait recueillie alors qu'il n'avait pas huit ans et qu'il venait de perdre sa mère. Sa grand-mère et lui avaient alors servi la famille du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais malgré tout André n'était rien qu'un roturier, un domestique. Mais jamais, en lui parlant, il n'avait ressenti cette différence de rang comme une barrière entre eux. Oscar n'était pas de ces nobles qui méprisent le peuple. Il n'y avait jamais eu de la place pour ce genre de différends entre eux. Et cela même lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans une troupe dont elle avait le commandement, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il n'était qu'un soldat à ses ordres (et il n'avait jamais désiré qu'il en soit autrement). Mais dans ces moments là, il arrivait parfois que l'autorité d'Oscar lui rappelât sa condition, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soudain à la caserne, comme l'un de ses hommes et non pas son compagnon de toujours. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'elle ne devait pas l'ignorer, puis regagna la demeure pour suivre les ordres de son commandant.

Il se fit donc aussi propre que possible et chercha les habits qui pourraient le mieux saillir à un bal. Bien entendu, il n'en trouva aucun qui le satisfasse. Il ne possédait pas de somptueuses redingotes, aucune chemise de soie, malgré la générosité des Jarjayes. Il enfila néanmoins le vêtement qui lui paru le plus beau et partit rejoindre Oscar. Il ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon. Ce fut finalement grand-mère qu'il croisa au détour d'un couloir :

-Grand-mère, tu sais où est Oscar ?

-Oui, oui, suis-moi !

Elle dégageait un air jovial et réprimait des petits sourires qu'André ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer malgré sa vue défaillante, et ne put s'empêcher de la questionner :

-Grand-mère, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans un tel état !

-C'est une surprise, mon petit André !

Elle gloussa de plus belle, puis laissa André devant une grande porte du château en lui recommandant d'attendre. André connaissait cette porte, elle menait au grand hall, qui servait aux réceptions et aux bals, mais qui s'était trouvé souvent délaissé ces dernières années, Louise de Jarjayes étant l'une des favorites de la reine à la cour et le général étant souvent rappelé à ses fonctions militaires, voire à siéger à certains conseils royaux. Malgré tout, grâce aux bons soins de grand-mère, la salle restait resplendissante. Plus perplexe que jamais, il y entra. Il était seul.

Il fit quelques pas dans la somptueuse salle, d'une incroyable grandeur mais tout aussi vide.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes, contemplant les détails des fresques qui s'étalaient au plafond et sur les murs, jusqu'au sol. Il s'apprêtait à repartir à la recherche d'Oscar, quand derrière lui, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur un son évoquant le froissement de tissus délicats.

Il se retourna. C'était Oscar, Oscar plus belle que jamais.

Il se souvenait encore du soir où elle avait pour la première fois parlé de porter une robe. Il avait sincèrement pensé que toute cette dentelle et ces froufrous la feraient ressembler à un épouvantail, n'étant pas habitué à la voir autrement qu'en uniforme. Puis elle était parue, et à peine avait-il eu le temps de regretter pareilles pensées et de dévorer sa beauté des yeux, qu'elle avait disparu, glissant dans une calèche pour rejoindre Versailles et retrouver Fersen. Fersen. Combien amère avait été cette soirée pour lui, André, qui n'avait pu que tourner en rond, revisiter dans ses souvenirs la beauté fugitive qu'il avait entrevue et songer qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, et qu'elle dansait avec un homme qui n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle.

Pure illusion ou miracle divin, ce soir, l'œil d'André semblait se porter mieux. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était sa mémoire qui faisait tout le travail ou s'il bénéficiait vraiment d'un répit, mais aimait à croire que c'était cette seconde solution qui lui permettait d'admirer la beauté d'Oscar dans toute sa richesse et ses détails. Oscar était là, devant lui, dans sa belle robe pâle, qui lui dessinait une silhouette plus féminine que jamais. Ses cheveux d'or pourtant si sauvages avaient consentis, le temps d'une soirée, à la prison d'un chignon dont ne s'échappaient que quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient délicatement sur son cou blanc et gracile.

Il ne pouvait faire un geste ni émettre le moindre mot. Elle était plus belle encore que le soir où elle était partie rejoindre Fersen, plus belle car cette fois, elle était à lui. C'était lui qu'elle regardait, vers lui qu'elle s'était avancée. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, cette fois.

Oscar sentait son regard sur elle, et se sentait perdue entre un étrange sentiment de légèreté, probablement parce que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et de peur, à l'idée qu'il lui rie au nez, tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle le contempla, à son tour, et réprima un petit sourire. Il était beau. Malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements, il était tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu et nul tissu de riche facture ne pourrait lui aller mieux que son complet marron de cocher, aussi décalé fut-il dans une telle pièce. Elle s'avança aussi près qu'elle le pouvait et comme il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, c'est la voix légèrement étranglée qu'elle murmura, la tête légèrement inclinée :

« M'accompagnerez-vous pour cette danse ?

La gorge nouée, André sembla émerger de son rêve, mais ne put qu'acquiescer faiblement, oubliant qu'il n'y avait même pas de musique. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, déposa l'autre autour de sa taille et en fit de même pour le guider. Et aussitôt, comme par magie, ils se mirent à danser, avec légèreté et souplesse, comme si leur deux corps comprenaient mieux qu'eux ce qu'ils ne savaient se dire.

André puisait toute sa force dans les regards avides qu'il lui lançait, comme désireux de lui voler un peu plus de sa beauté à chaque regard. Il n'y avait pas de musique et personne d'autre qu'eux, mais il n'y avait nul besoin de cela. La musique, ils l'entendaient tous deux parfaitement dans leur tête malgré le silence envahissant, rythmé par les battements de leur coeur. Oscar posa sa tête contre son épaule et s'abandonna dans ses bras, le laissant guider ses pas. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, dansant sans un mot, s'enivrant l'un de l'autre.

André n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir un jour approcher de si près sa belle. Il sentait son cœur battre contre le sien et ses cheveux frôler sa joue. Il sentait l'odeur de sa peau et son doux contact. Autant de choses qu'il avait cru à jamais perdues, lui échappant aussi vite que sa vue, ou le seul sens où il pouvait encore dérober quelque chose d'Oscar sans outrepasser son interdiction.

Au bout d'un long moment qui lui paraissait digne d'un rêve, Oscar se détacha légèrement de lui et murmura :

-André, il faut que je te parle.

La gravité de son ton le fit aussitôt redescendre sur terre. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et Oscar l'entraîna à l'écart pour s'asseoir. Il en fit de même.

-André, je…

Elle le regardait, et savait ce qu'elle devait lui dire, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle baissa la tête pour fuir son regard et trouver la force qu'elle n'avait pas de lui dire la vérité.

-Je suis malade.

Sans même relever la tête, elle sentit le visage d'André se contrarier, et l'inquiétude le gagner.

-Malade, tu dis ? Oscar, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle, inquiet, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, toute sa belle force disparut en apercevant son regard anxieux.

Quel droit avait-elle de lui dire une chose pareille ? Vingt années durant, il l'avait aimée, il l'avait fidèlement suivi et veillé sur elle, il avait enduré le silence, et la souffrance qu'elle lui avait imposée en ne voyant que Fersen. Comment pouvait-elle à présent lui dire qu'elle allait mourir ?

-…Ce n'est rien André, ce n'est pas très grave. C'est juste que… je me sens un peu faible, et j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi les prochains jours… au cas où.

André connaissait Oscar mieux que personne, et il savait que ses paroles sonnaient faux. Son cœur semblait donner une alarme que sa peur feint d'ignorer et il fit comme si de rien n'était, incapable de penser perdre sa bien-aimée.

-Bien sûr Oscar, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle hocha la tête un peu tristement et prit la main d'André contre elle. Elle aurait aimé lui dire bien plus, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Pas encore.

Peu de temps après, le 12 juillet 1789, Oscar avoua enfin ses sentiments à André et cette nuit là, ils devinrent mari et femme pour la première et dernière fois.

Le lendemain, le 13 juillet 1789, André Grandier fut abattu d'une balle alors qu'il accompagnait Oscar à Versailles, prêt à participer à la révolution.

Il entendit Oscar prononcer son nom, lui parler d'un avenir qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais, et pour ne pas l'accabler davantage, il répondit qu'il était heureux, car leur histoire ne faisait que commencer et s'attela à ne laisser aucune trace de sa souffrance sur son visage. Etrangement, cela ne lui fut pas si difficile…

En mourant, il remercia le ciel de le faire mourir avant de ne plus pouvoir voir du tout le visage de sa chère Oscar, mais surtout, il rendit grâce à son infinie bonté de le faire mourir avant elle. Il repensa à la fois où le père d'Oscar avait tenté de la tuer et qu'il s'était interposé, prêt à mourir pour elle, mais implorant le général de Jarjayes de le faire périr en premier pour ne pas voir la femme qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux. Son vœu avait été exaucé, et il savait qu'il attendrait son aimée le temps qu'il faudrait. Il n'avait pas de regret car amour ou non, il avait passé les vingt dernières années auprès d'elle, à veiller sur elle et il ne regrettait aucune minute passée à ses côtés. Il lui souhaita d'être heureuse, et mourut dans une larme, non pas de tristesse et de souffrance, mais de joie et de soulagement.

Le surlendemain, le 14 juillet 1780, Oscar participa à la prise de la Bastille, le cœur lourd et dévasté, et les cinq balles qui traversèrent son corps avant qu'elle ne puisse ordonner aux canons de faire feu pour la troisième fois furent reçues avec soulagement. Elle rejoignait son André, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, et ce faisant, elle mourrait comme elle avait vécu : dans l'action, fière et valeureuse, et plus que jamais, femme.

Les deux corps furent enterrés côtes à côtes sur une colline à Arras. On raconte qu'entre leur deux tombes poussèrent deux roses : l'une rouge et l'autre blanche, et qu'elles étaient tant et si bien entremêlées qu'il était impossible d'en couper une sans couper l'autre…

40


End file.
